Counselling
by Farai V1
Summary: Love is a fickle thing. Hephaestus could never forget how he caught Aphrodite and Ares together in his net. The pain he felt may never go away. It shouldn't have mattered to the Goddess of Love. Unfortunately, she might not have realised what love actually was, until events force her to question the meaning...One-shot! Rated M for swearing and sexual content. Updated for ending!


_**Geez! Greek mythology is as confusing as Hades! I had a spark of inspiration and decided, "Hey! Why not write an Aphrodite, Athena and Hephaestus fanfic that's worthwhile?! God knows that there aren't many of those around!" And you know what, I decided to do some research, a lot of research. Talk about too much to work with! There are so many myths and different interpretations of Aphrodite, Athena and Hephaestus that I just decided, "Fuck it, my brains hurts. I'll just take what I have and use it!" If I'm wrong in some places, this is fanfiction, so I can allow it! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Keep in mind, this story is simply done out of pleasure. It should not be taken too seriously.**_

 _ **By the way, Atenna is my OC and Hephaestus' illegitimate daughter…Hey, don't look at me like that, man, I had to do it.**_

"Hi." Speech.

'Hi' and _Hi_. Thoughts.

* * *

 **Counselling.**

She really hadn't expected that from him.

Wasn't he a gentle God? You know, easy to deal with?

Well, he _was_ ugly, so maybe his actions were actually remnants of his true personality.

She didn't care that he caught her and Ares fucking. He knew who she was; he knew how she acted; it was his fault for marrying her in the first place.

Was she embarrassed about being caught in the act? Nope, that's why she _kept_ fucking Ares in front of everyone. Actually, it was more thrilling with eyes on her, giving her lusty body the much-needed attention it deserved. It kind of made her feel desirable. Well, more than she already was.

That was three months ago. And a lot had…happened since then.

It seemed like Athena was pissed off with her for some reason. The righteous bitch never missed an opportunity to scorn or make fun of her.

Screw her, she was a virgin anyway.

Everybody else seemed to have moved on from the incident. Nobody even brought it up. In hindsight, that should have been expected, since incest wasn't really taboo among them.

They were not human. They didn't run society by the standards of mere mortals. If they wanted to have sex, with whom they wanted, they had all the means to receive it. Sometimes, simply asking for it didn't matter, so long as they could do the nasty.

And Aphrodite loved sex _oh, so much_. It felt _really_ good to get the brains fucked out of her system, and Ares was very passionate to the cause.

She _loved_ his destructive nature. Don't get it wrong, she didn't love him at all. She just cared about his aura, his _roughness._ It was so kinky.

Oh, how she wished she was getting some right now. It would do her muddled thoughts some good to wither into nothing more than strands of ecstasy – even for just a moment.

She was sitting in a small room, filled with rocks and dirt, near Hephaestus' working chambers, pouting like a scolded toddler. Her arms were folded and she looked like she was waiting for someone.

Why was the Goddess of Love and Pleasure in a dingy place like that, you may be asking?

Like mentioned before, _a lot_ had happened.

Her little incident a few months ago had some very…rigorous lasting effects. At least, that's what she _thought_.

Hephaestus had been absent…In Reality, he'd locked himself in his chambers and refused to come out no matter what reason was presented. He never showed up to any gatherings, special events, weddings…nothing. Although Aphrodite didn't really care about his absence, the fact of the matter was that she had no choice but to be _forced_ to care.

She had never seen Hera so angry before. Of course, she had seen the Goddess in a jealous rage a few times. Zeus couldn't keep it in his pants. Like Father like daughter, she supposed.

The slap that Hera had swiftly given her on that day was deafening. Not even Zeus himself felt like intervening on them.

Aphrodite had been surprised, then furious. But her fury could never compare to that of a mother. Although, she couldn't really call Hera a mother after what she put her own crippled son through. But still, it was some scary shit.

 _Now_ , like Athena, Hera didn't like her – more like she outright _hated_ her guts – and Aphrodite was a little confused on how to interact with people like that.

She didn't really care what they thought of her. They deemed her selfish, ungrateful, whore among whores, and disgusting. But little things such as those never mattered to her. She was the Goddess of Love, Pleasure and Procreation. She could fuck whoever she damned wanted to, married or not.

But Hephaestus…

She never loved him, but his doting on her was a sweet gesture. Looking back, she really missed those moments. The expensive jewellery he made her were actually nice. But she of all people understood the deeper meaning. He was trying to woe her. He lusted after her, and tried to tame her with gifts. You could never buy love, so she didn't bother pretending that he was winning her heart. He was gentle, always letting her have her way…He was just pathetically easy.

But those little moments were gone. No more gifts, no more nervous requests...no more attention. It was just her…alone.

Ares wasn't going to be back from his punish-erm-mission soon. He was still leading a war somewhere.

Everything brought up shouldn't have made any difference with her attitude. But one thing stood out under all the scrutiny.

Hephaestus had a daughter, one nobody knew about until Hera brought her to Olympus.

Her name was Atenna, a twenty-three-year-old blacksmith, and she was absolutely beautiful – the complete opposite of her father.

Aphrodite didn't like using that word too often. _She_ was the most beautiful being alive. But even she had to admit, Atenna came pretty close.

There wasn't much about her, though. She was a brunette wearing a dirty, brown robe when Hera brought her. But one thing was for sure, her discovery staggered Aphrodite.

If Atenna was Hephaestus' illegitimate daughter, then that meant Hephaestus knew the feeling of carnal pleasure. Hephaestus actually had sex!

She didn't understand it. He certainly never asked her to fuck – not even a quickie. She would refuse, no doubt, but the fact that it had never come to that perplexed her.

She thought he was a virgin. She thought he was too shy to ask for it. But evidently, Atenna's presence proved that Hephaestus wasn't as alien in bed as she originally envisioned.

She had entertained countering his cheating claim with her own. But Atenna's age didn't match the length of their marriage. She would just be embarrassing herself.

Atenna's arrival was two months ago, but this would be the first time Aphrodite actually met with her.

The Goddess hadn't been interested at first. But with Hephaestus refusing to talk to her and Ares away, she was stumped with boredom.

She was curious about the girl. Atenna, too, had never shown up to any gatherings or celebrations. Many of the God's were confused on why that was, but Hera simply put it off, saying she needed to adjust to them and their lifestyle.

So here she was, in a little working room, waiting for the girl to arrive.

And arrive she did.

"Oh! Lady Aphrodite! To what do I owe the honour?"

Atenna's hair was tied in a ponytail. She wore a white, pristine robe with golden highlights. On her left hand was a hammer. Her frame was messy with grime and dirt. She looked like she had been smithing nonstop.

 _She probably was,_ Aphrodite thought.

She watched on as the Demigod went to her workspace and began her crafting.

"I'm not here for any specific reason," Aphrodite said offhandedly. "I was just bored."

"Well, I doubt I could entertain you, busy as I am," Atenna offered an apologetic smile, then turned back to her work.

 _Yeah,_ Aphrodite mused, _she_ _ **is**_ _like him._

The Goddess looked around. Maybe there was something else she could occupy herself with?

"So where were you?" she asked, distracted. She was half-curious. I mean, she thought Atenna never left her chambers.

"I was conversing with Father."

She had Aphrodite in a second.

"I wanted to know which ore materials to use for a special blade I'm making. He is quite skilled."

If Atenna had bothered to turn around, she might have been put off by the hard look Aphrodite was giving her.

"Oh, so he allows _you_ to see him but not me – his _wife_?"

Aphrodite noticed Atenna flinch for a second, but the girl got back to work in a hurry.

"Yes," she said, never turning around, "that's quite unfortunate."

"Excuse me?" Aphrodite sneered. She was quite sure there was an insult in there somewhere.

As if picking up her train of thought, Atenna stuttered. "No! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then what did you _mean_?"

"… It's unfortunate things had to turn out like this."

"Well, let me tell you something. I never wanted to be married to him. I was given away like some cheap prize. I was _forced_. It isn't my fault he doesn't understand me!"

"But do you understand him?"

Aphrodite shut her mouth at the question. It only took seconds to process. "Of course I do! He thinks he can win me over with gifts and gentle gestures. He's like all men. He wants me because I'm beautiful! Well, I _don't_ want him-"

"Because he is ugly?" Atenna finished.

Aphrodite didn't bother answering. The implications were clear enough.

Atenna shook her head. "There's more to love than just looks, my lady."

Aphrodite rose from her seat in an instant. She glared at the girl. "No, you don't! I do _not_ take lectures of love from a lesser being. I am the very definition of love!"

Atenna paused her crafting. She decided to choose her words carefully this time, so as not to be misunderstood.

"You are the Goddess of Love, Pleasure and Procreation…However, you _might_ not understand what love means. I mean if you did, why hurt Father? Why must Lady Hera curse your very name?"

"Hera?" Aphrodite repeated.

Atenna nodded. "She has been here a few times, keeping me up to date with matters.

Aphrodite shook her head. "Never mind. How dare you belittle me?!"

"That wasn't my intention-"

Atenna was forced to turn around and was subjected to a resounding slap.

She was too shocked to move.

"Listen here and listen well, filth. You better know your place, or I'll be there to remind you."

Aphrodite stormed out of the room, banging the door on her way out.

Elsewhere, Athena had been knocking on Hephaestus' door for close to five minutes. She had gradually grown impatient.

"Hephaestus, open the door!"

"Who is it?" was the gruff response.

He sounded angry, and for a moment, Athena thought better of her actions.

But only for a moment.

"It is Athena. Let me in."

There was still silence for a few moments, but then the door opened.

Athena walked into the chamber and closed the only exit. She walked a few metres and watched on as Hephaestus worked on his own crafting.

"It has been three months since I've seen you."

Hephaestus didn't respond, the clank of his tool hitting the metal harshly.

"So you won't speak to me now, too, is it?"

He stopped his work. His disfigured shoulders sagged a bit. He turned to meet her gaze, offering a remorseful frown.

"I'm sorry, Athena. Back then, I-I didn't mean-"

"It's okay," Athena consoled. "You were going through an emotional experience."

"No, it's not okay!" He refused. "Athena, I almost raped you! I can understand if you hate me…"

Athena briefly closed her eyes. Once she opened them again, she decided to clear things up.

"I do not hate you, Hephaestus. I never did."

She went to his bed and sat down. Her hands gestured towards herself, beckoning him to join her.

Hephaestus was a bundle of nerves. He didn't know what prompted Athena's visit. He was adamant that what he tried to do to her was unforgivable.

Nonetheless, he hesitantly approached, gently sitting on his bed at a respectful distance.

Athena never took her eyes off of him. It made him self-conscious. He didn't need someone else telling him how ugly he was. He already knew that for a long time.

"How are you?" she asked. Strangely, she sounded tender.

Hephaestus was so jumpy he stumbled for an answer. "I-I…Uh…I-I'm okay, and you?"

"I am well. You were sorely missed in our gatherings."

At that, he turned defensive in an instant. "Oh really? What, did everyone miss making a fool out of me? Did they miss my horrible disfigured face, huh? Did they really _miss_ me, Hephaestus the _ugly,_ the lame?!"

Athena let his outburst slide. She cupped his face in her hands and stared deep into his eyes.

"First off, don't shout at me like that again. Secondly, I don't ever want to hear you demean yourself ever again. Thirdly, I certainly don't think you're ugly."

It was probably the nicest thing anyone had bothered saying to him, but Hephaestus still felt unworthy of such acknowledgement, especially from such a beautiful and refined Goddess. "I am honoured to hear those words, however, I'm not worth-"

"Hephaestus, shut up."

"Yes, ma'am."

They were quiet for a while longer. Hephaestus didn't want to say something that could get him on Athena's bad side. And Athena…well, Athena was really thinking careful of what she was about to say next.

She let go of his face but kept her gaze on his.

"You're lonely, aren't you?" Very blunt, but she didn't care.

His mouth grimaced and he looked away. So she just came here because she pitied him? He really was the bane of all the Gods.

Unaware of the blacksmith's inner turmoil, Athena continued the conversation. "Your wife has very much lived up to what we've already expected. I dislike her handling of matters… _and_ yours."

He gave her a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

"Trapping her and Ares together in your net was underhanded and so unlike you. I understand that you were heartbroken, but that was not the way you should have dealt with it. Honestly, you don't want to be like the rest of this despicable family."

That was a… pretty harsh thing to say, especially concerning her own blood, but Hephaestus wisely kept that comment dormant.

Athena looked away, so Hephaestus couldn't see her bite her lip.

She suddenly felt uncomfortable. She should, because this was something she had never done before.

She turned back to him and bored his gaze with her own again.

Hephaestus had never seen such intensity from her. It made him think that she was going to hurt him, but she threw that theory to rest.

"Do you love her?"

To anyone, it was a random, confusing question, but Hephaestus knew who she spoke of.

"Yes," he answered truthfully. "That is why it hurts so much…"

Athena nodded. Hephaestus was surprised that she looked upset by his answer.

"Even after everything she has done to you?"

He nodded.

"Why do you love her? It's her beauty, isn't it?"

"Her beauty is what infatuated me, but that's not the reason I love her."

"…It's not?"

"No, I have had the pleasure of knowing her. She is quirky, witty and full of life. Even if she has animosity towards me, I see mischievous and fun-filled eyes. She has never shown me any emotion but disgust and hatred, but I've seen how she acts around Ares."

"So you love her because…?

"She is everything I am not. I am boring, lame."

"You are neither one of those things!"

Hephaestus blinked at her. "But it's the truth."

"No, it isn't! I know you as a gentleman, a kind individual who would do anything for others. Your smile is genuine, not like most of the people around here! You're honest! You have no idea how refreshing that is! Almost everyone around Olympus is deceitful, manipulative, and dirty!"

Hephaestus smiled at her praise. "I…Thank you, Athena. I had no idea that's how you saw me."

Athena was transfixed on his smile; it was so gentle, so alluring, that she blushed the longer she stared.

Hephaestus noticed her face turning pink and started to worry.

"Are you okay?"

That knocked Athena out of her stupor. She quickly looked away, trying to burn a wall with her wide eyes.

"O-Oh, it's nothing!" she blurted out, struggling to control herself. "I have to go now!"

She jumped to her feet, forcing a yelp from the God next to her, and hurried to the door.

Before she could get away, Hephaestus decided to end their conversation on a high.

"Thank you for coming. It means so much to me that you did."

Athena froze for a moment. She didn't turn her head, but Hephaestus noticed her nod before she left.

The door closed behind her.

Hephaestus sighed. He really needed that. Now, he actually felt better about himself.

The door opened again. Half of Athena's head peeked inside.

She was blushing again. Hephaestus wondered if she was suffering from some sort of illness, which was impossible, by the way.

"Um…Hera and Zeus are having a celebration of their continued union," she looked down and glanced at him again. "Would you perhaps…like to go…with me?"

Upon noticing his surprise, she embarrassingly clarified. "I-I m-mean, we are to partner up for games and stuff and no one has asked me yet and even Hestia of all people will be partnered up with Poseidon and-"

The God of Smithing chuckled. It was very cute to actually see Athena flustered. It was definitely a change of pace. So _that's_ what she was fidgety about.

He decided to save her the hassle. "It would be my utmost pleasure to be your partner."

Athena stopped stammering and stared at him for a long moment. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay…It's in three days, don't be late."

"I'll be there. Besides, I'm sure you'll be here to fetch me if I am."

"I will."

"Then I'll definitely be there."

"...Why?"

His brows rose at the question, and he smiled again. "Simple, it's the least I can do for you."

Athena nodded slowly. "I'll accept that for now."

He had no clue what she meant.

Athena closed the door. She stood blankly for a few seconds and then used the door to support her back.

The blush hadn't left her cheeks. She raised a hand and placed it on her chest, feeling her rapid heartbeat.

"By the Gods," she whispered, astonished and scared at the same time, "I've really fallen for him, haven't I?"

She didn't believe it earlier on. But no man or God had ever made her feel the way she did. When Hephaestus had tried to rape her all those months back, she had been hurt and confused. She couldn't understand how such a nice person like him could resort to such tactics. But she did look into his eyes at that moment. She saw someone broken and lost. It was for that reason alone she forgave him.

It had allowed her time to reflect on their relationship. It was very true that they understood each other more than anyone else. It was also true that they really did fit together as companions. He was the first person she had thought of in his monthly absence. She worried about him, wondered if he was coping well. She didn't understand that she had fallen in love with him until just moments ago.

The evidence was clear. He made her feel anxious, nervous to be in his presence but afraid to be away altogether. It was so alien, so…nice. She had never felt this happy.

He was still married, though. But if things stemmed out for as long as she suspected, he might be single very soon.

"What are you doing here?"

Athena finally noticed Aphrodite's presence. The Goddess of Love stared at her with a guarded, almost animalistic glare.

Athena gathered her wits, straightened herself and started walking away.

"What were you doing in Hephaestus' chambers?

Athena didn't answer, didn't turn around – just kept walking.

"Answer me!"

"That is none of your business," Athena responded.

"I am his _wife,_ don't forget that!" Aphrodite spat.

This time Athena turned around, peering at the Goddess in front of her.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" she snorted out.

Aphrodite grew livid, angered by Athena's demisable attitude.

"I don't know what business you have with him, but you better be wary!"

Athena's peer turned to a piercing glare after Aphrodite spoke.

"I've been really wanting to get this off my chest. I'm glad I have the opportunity to do so now. Who in Hades do you think you are?"

"I'm the Goddess of Love-"

"You do not know what love means. All you love is sex. Let me make things clear, I don't respect you; I don't _like_ you. And frankly speaking, I can do whatever the hell I want with Hephaestus. You had no qualms fucking anything that moves, so I have no problem being around someone you clearly don't like."

"I didn't ask to mar-"

"You didn't ask to be married to him. Yes, that's true. In fact, you _shouldn't_ be married to him. Someone as disgusting as you doesn't deserve him."

Aphrodite was so surprised that someone had the gall to insult her so blatantly that she was left temporarily speechless.

"It really doesn't matter. Soon enough, Hephaestus will be out of your hands."

"…And in yours." How could she not realise it sooner? She was the Goddess of Love, and all this time her instincts were telling her exactly what she suspected.

Athena didn't reply, choosing that moment as the perfect opportunity to leave.

Aphrodite ground her teeth together. She was furious with Athena's audacity.

She stomped to Hephaestus' door and tried to open it. It was locked.

"Hephaestus!" she shouted. "Hephaestus, open this door!"

There wasn't a hint of reply.

"Hephaestus! Hephaestus! I demand your presence!"

Finally, she had a reaction, but not the one she wanted.

"You have you own chamber to do with as you wish. Leave me alone, woman."

She banged on the door one more time, hard. She had never been so incensed before. It was as if everyone was gunning for her and she had no one to turn to.

 _Damn him_ , she mentally screamed.

She left the chambers, feeling defeated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hera was watering the flowers in her maze of a garden. It had started off as such a great day. She was just relaxing and basking in the ambience of the beautiful sky. But that tragically ended with the arrival of Aphrodite.

The Goddess of Love was the only daughter Hera was aware of that was not conceived because Zeus had an itch. It was before Hera's time with Zeus, who was married to another Goddess.

The mother couldn't remember Zeus' past wife's name. It really didn't matter now, but there and then, she entertained ideas of who the woman was. But she had to squash the thoughts before her insane jealousy kicked in.

Even she could admit that she had a knack for taking things overboard when she was angry at anyone's action. It made her do unspeakable things to a lot of people. In the past, she would have never thought anything about her actions of punishment. If someone suffered, it was because they deserved it, so she never felt any guilt.

That was until Hephaestus.

No words could describe the pain in her chest when she remembered her atrocious actions. What kind of mother was so cruel to deny their own child? Additionally, she was the Queen of the Gods – she was exemplary.

It didn't matter what she did to try and make it up to her crippled son. He resented her; he flat-out resented her very presence and it hurt like hell.

It was then she promised herself to change. She wouldn't go crazy jealous if Zeus slept with the next bimbo. She wouldn't get ill-tempered as easily as she used to. She would change, because dammit she needed Hephaestus to see her as a mother, his mother.

The guilt always ate at her, it _always_ did. She really loved him. She found herself crying on many occasion at how hopeless and bleak the situation with her son was. Zeus was never supportive. Hephaestus wasn't _his_ son, after all.

She truly thought his marriage to Aphrodite could possibly stem the rift that separated them. She would wait for him and Aphrodite to get closer. Then she would swoop in when he was happy, and possibly have their much-needed bonding.

But the Goddess of Love ruined everything, and that pissed her off.

She was angry at Aphrodite like any mother should, but she was also frustrated with everything going against her. When it came to Hephaestus, she never got a break.

And she was more than happy to take out her anger on the woman who wronged him so much.

"What do you want?" The words were hard and spiteful.

Aphrodite scowled at Hera's dismissal.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Athena."

Hera paused her gardening and spared Aphrodite a glance. She said nothing.

"Athena was with Hephaestus in his chambers. Yet he never allowed me inside."

That actually surprised Hera. As far as she knew, Hephaestus allowed no one into his chambers. Her interest was piqued, even if a little.

"I am sure she has a thing for him."

Hera raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious!" Aphrodite yelled.

"… What do you expect me to do about it?"

"Bring about order! Hephaestus is married to me."

"You like spewing that a lot, yet it matters very little."

"…"

Hera wasn't remotely sympathetic. This woman wasn't her daughter, neither was Athena.

"Enjoy your time with him for as long as you can. It might be over soon."

With that, she tended to her garden, ignoring Aphrodite's existence altogether.

It wasn't long before Aphrodite left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Goddess of Love found herself beside the fountain of Olympus. She stared at the clear water in dispassion, musing.

It really struck her now how unfavoured she was among the Gods. Zeus, her own father, couldn't be bothered with her plight. Apparently, he was too busy to deal with her emotional attitude.

Poseidon just snickered at her, recalling the events of three months ago. For some reason, it made her feel uncomfortable.

She didn't bother asking anyone else after that. It was pretty clear that no one really cared about her unless she was willing to spread her legs for them. Ares wouldn't give a damn, actually. He would just fuck her and that would be the end of that.

She didn't know what feeling to focus on: anger, hurt or indignation? It was hard for her to just _focus on anything_. She just felt so tired.

She wondered what her place among the God's truly was. She was the Goddess of Love, but very few people supported the branding of that title. It was getting more difficult to stay respected.

So lost in her own thoughts, she practically jumped when she heard a splash beside her.

"I'm sorry, my lady! I didn't mean to startle you!"

Aphrodite noticed Atenna, gathering water in a bucket.

She relaxed a posture and huffed. "You didn't scare me at all."

Atenna smiled sweetly. "That's good to hear. Excuse me."

Atenna gathered the rest of the water in her bucket. She put the bucket on the ground in triumph.

"Done!" she chirped. She turned to Aphrodite, and noticed her spacing out.

"Lady Aphrodite, are you alright?"

Aphrodite was surprised that Atenna _genuinely_ sounded worried about her. Everyone else couldn't be bothered with her presence. But she didn't understand. She slapped the girl, pretty harshly, too.

"I'm fine. Now leave me alone."

But Atenna didn't move. She was rooted to the spot. It was difficult to think of something plausible to say without sounding offensive. But she was determined.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Aphrodite was thrown off guard with the offer. "Shouldn't you be angry at me or something? I did slap Hades right out of you."

Atenna chuckled. "It hurt, but the feeling left pretty quickly. I'm not one to hold a grudge."

Aphrodite stared at her for a long time. "Why should I discuss anything with the likes of you?"

Atenna shrugged. "Doesn't seem like you have anyone to talk to. You look like you've got a lot on your plate."

"Don't patronise me. I'm sure you hate me for treating your father the way I did."

"I do love him, but I haven't been here long enough to be involved in anything that happened. So you could say, I'm on nobody's side."

Aphrodite paused, considering what she just heard. While it was true that Atenna wasn't here for a long time, her instantaneous love for Hephaestus was something that weirded out Aphrodite, because, well, it wasn't fake.

"You've only known Hephaestus for two months. How can you love him so strongly?"

Although Atenna wasn't expecting such a random question, she still answered truthfully. "I was an orphan growing up. It wasn't a good life, but necessary. When I discovered I had a father on Olympus, I was so happy. Meeting him was the best experience I've ever had. He's such a nice man."

"Don't you resent him? He wasn't involved in most of your life."

"That's because he never knew about me, so that's just fine."

"Wow," Aphrodite muttered. She had never met someone _that_ positive in a long time. It was strange.

"So," Atenna drew closer, "want to talk?"

Aphrodite pursed her lips. She wasn't sure if opening up to someone she barely knew was a good idea. The thing is, Atenna was very pure. The Goddess of love could not detect a hint of malevolence from her minor. It both confused and fascinated her.

In the end, she decided to go for it. What did she have to lose?

"I hate how everyone is treating me," she confessed.

"How are they treating you?"

"Like I'm a laughingstock, a waste of time, a whore…"

"I see. Well, I think you're misunderstood."

Aphrodite's eyes widened. That had been the last thing she was expecting. "Why would you say that? This is only the second time I'm talking to you."

"Of course it is, my lady. But I've heard plenty of stories from Lady Hera, Lady Hestia, Lady Athena and Sir Hermes."

"You talked to-Wait, Hermes?" She did not like the sound of that. That man was a known trickster. No doubt he spread ugly rumours about her just because she refused to give him a blowjob.

"Yes, his tales were _especially_ stimulating. I doubt most of them were true, though."

 _Good girl._

"I see. So now you think you know me because of what you heard."

"No. I know the picture of you, what everyone else sees. But, I don't know _you_."

Aphrodite was again caught off guard with Atenna's angle. It really didn't fit well to how she usually dealt with problems.

She wasn't someone who talked about her troubles. Hell, she was the Goddess of Love; she shouldn't _have_ any troubles. But evidently she did, and she was sick and tired of people brushing her off.

She decided to just _talk._ It was just mere interaction, a means to see what Atenna was really after. It wouldn't mean anything.

"You know," the Goddess began, "I really hate how people treat me like this ragdoll that's supposed to know her place. I run by my own rules, and Hephaestus still wanted to force me to be his bride. I may not have been able to refuse Zeus, but I certainly could refuse him."

"Do you hate your marriage?"

"Of course I do. It's not something I wanted."

"What do you want then?"

"I want…I want to be free to do what I wish and see whoever I want to see. I don't want to be tied down to any laws. I do _not_ like people pushing me around."

"Alright, do you hate Father?"

Aphrodite paused. She raised a brow at such a blunt question.

"What would you do if I say yes?"

"I would simply take that as your answer – nothing more."

Aphrodite should have expected something like that. Seriously, Atenna was _too_ innocent.

The Goddess sighed, and decided to come clean. "I… don't _hate_ him. I just…I don't know. I'm just confused right now."

"Really, why is that?"

"…I just told you the reason. I don't know."

"But think about it, Lady Aphrodite. To you, Father is ugly and disfigured. Surely someone as beautiful as you can't stand to be in the same room with someone like him."

"So is that it? You're putting words into my mouth?"

"Merely a hypothesis, my lady. Please don't be offended."

"Well, I _am_ offended. Don't run to conclusions about my feelings."

"Of course, my apologies."

Aphrodite huffed, but then pouted. "Well, part of the reason I don't know how I feel about him is because of today."

"Today?"

"Yes, he allowed Athena into his chambers for Zeus knows what, but he would not allow me – his own wife – to enter."

"Apologies, my lady, but I don't see where you're heading with this."

"I got upset," she confessed. "I was really angry at Hephaestus for favouring _her_ over me."

Atenna nodded, confirming she understood.

"I know what you going to say. It was because I was jealous. And you know what, you're right. That's what confuses me the most."

"It's perfectly natural to act that way, Lady Aphrodite. You have been married to Father for a while now. Feelings were bound to surface, even if they weren't love."

"Heh, maybe that's why I don't get it, because it isn't love."

"Perhaps," Atenna agreed.

They both stared at the fountain in rapt interest. Seconds passed in comfortable silence.

"You know," Aphrodite said softly. "That actually felt really good."

"I'm glad you feel better."

The Demigod picked her bucket off the ground. "Unit next time, my lady."

Aphrodite found herself a tad interested in Atenna's activities. "Why did you come here for water?"

"I need the water for my smithing. This was the only place I could remember from Lady Athena's tour."

The Goddess rolled her eyes. Figures.

"There's a lake right behind Hephaestus' workspace. You should see a narrow passage that leads to it."

"Oh, I had no idea! Many thanks to you!" Atenna bowed gracefully and hurried to her work.

Aphrodite watched her leave.

She was a very strange girl, but surprisingly not that bad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is the matter, Aphrodite? You have been distracted the entire evening," Ares said to his partner.

"Hm?" Aphrodite barely heard him. She had been staring at Athena and Hephaestus, seated at their own table of Hera and Zeus' banquet.

They were so…talkative. She didn't know if that was the right way to describe it. But the way they were so comfortable around each other made her blood boil.

She had already planned to go with Ares to the partnered gathering a long time ago without Hephaestus' knowledge. Why should she have cared? She could do whatever she wanted.

But when she found out that Athena had asked Hephaestus to the banquet and he actually _accepted_ , she grew very moody.

It pissed her off how easily Athena could make him smile and laugh. Every single time she heard those infuriating chuckles, she struggled not to lash out at the pair.

Ares was a distant memory in her consciousness. To her, her evening was turning disastrous.

Athena giggled at something Hephaestus said. "Really, it hurt _that_ much."

"Yeah," Hephaestus grinned, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"It's a shame. I would have really loved to have been there to see it."

"What, the fired house or my burning ass?"

"Both, if I was so lucky." She offered a cheeky grin.

Hephaestus nervously chuckled. He had never known Athena could be so playful. It was definitely something he liked, and would love to see more of.

Aphrodite grit her teeth and looked away. She hadn't heard anything they said. But she couldn't stand the sight of their lovey-dovey endeavours any longer. She could actually _feel_ Athena's love from where she sat, and it made her sick.

"Aphrodite!" Ares called roughly.

"Huh?! What?!" She barked back, merely out of surprise.

"I've been trying to get your attention! What has gotten into you?!" the God of War demanded.

Aphrodite took in a deep breath and calmed down. Now would do little to get all worked up. Besides, if she could see Ares, Hephaestus was free to do the same with Athena…

Right?

"Hahaha! Hephaestus, you silly boy!"

Gah! She wanted to kill someone!

"As I was saying," Ares, none the wiser to his partner's turmoil, said. "How about after this stupid banquet, you and I catch up in my chambers. I'm really worked up from all the fighting I've endured."

He brought his lips and caressed her ear, whispering roughly, "I've got a lot of pent up stress. I feel like taking it out on you."

Aphrodite's head perked up. She felt the same way he did. She missed the sex. Oh, Zeus, she hadn't had any in months. Maybe getting fucked real good would help her relax a little.

Athena picked up a sausage with her fork. She offered it to Hephaestus, who yelped in surprise.

"Say aaahhh."

Hephaestus glanced around. He was surprised people weren't perturbed by Athena's actions. He was even more surprised that Aphrodite was staring at…him?

"Come on," Athena coaxed, dawning a pout. "Don't leave me hanging."

"A-Athena, are you sure you should be doing something like this? People might get the wrong impression."

"I don't care," Athena retorted. "Hephaestus, are you really going to hurt my feelings?"

A little sneaky tactic, she would agree, but it did the trick.

"I-I'm sorry, of course…Aaah."

Athena laughed at his embarrassment. "Good boy."

Well, Aphrodite was moody again. Sex be damned.

Zeus and Hera were seated above the other Gods. It had allowed them to see what transpired.

"You are not going to speak to him?" Zeus questioned Hera.

"It would do little good. He does not favour me."

"Are you afraid of him?"

"…I am afraid of him shunning and rejecting me. I am not afraid of my own son."

Zeus glanced at her and then Hephaestus. "You must settle this with him soon. Such animosity in Olympus is dangerous."

"I know that," Hera hissed, narrowing her eyes. "But it isn't as easy as just conversing with him."

Zeus nodded. "I am aware."

"How is it?" Athena asked her partner.

"It's actually pretty good."

"Really, let me try it then."

Athena closed her eyes and opened her mouth. She drew closer to him, waiting.

Hephaestus looked around abundantly. It was then he noticed he had attracted more attention than Aphrodite.

"Oh?" Hestia mused aloud. "You two seem to be very _comfortable_ around each other."

"Yes, so what? I don't see a problem with what we're doing. It doesn't break the bounds of his marriage."

"No! No!" Hestia put her hands up in surrender, trying to avoid Athena's ire. "I think this is really _good._ I've never seen you so free, Athena. And Hephaestus, it's good to see again. You were sorely missed."

"Really?" Hephaestus asked, surprised.

"Of course," Poseidon cut in. "You are a part of the family, no matter what."

For some reason, that didn't make Hephaestus feel any better.

"That is it!" Ares yelled, rising to his feet. "You have been ignoring me for the better part of the evening! We're going to my chambers, now!"

Everyone was staring at the interaction.

Aphrodite grimaced. She had enough attention. And didn't feel like satisfying Ares anytime soon.

"No," she said.

Ares stared at her for a few moments.

He grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet.

"You do _not_ deny me!" he screamed in her face, his red hair glowing furiously.

"Ares, what in Hades are you doing?" Poseidon groaned.

"Did someone call my name?" Hades said, seated alone at his own table.

"Er, no, forget about it," Poseidon said.

"Leave her alone," Hermes said. "She still owes me a blowjob!"

Everyone turned to him, dumbfounded by his audacity.

"…What?!"

"Wow," Artemis drawled, seated next to Apollo. "It's been so long but you still never get used to this."

"Well, we weren't born on Olympus like most of them," her brother reminded.

"Yep… So there's no way I'm doing the nasty with _you_!"

"I never said that," Apollo deadpanned. His face was a mask of half-disgust, half-annoyance.

Artemis folded her arms. "Whatever! I'm just letting you know in advance!"

"Sister dear, you have a fucked up little mind."

"Forget this – now come!" Ares commanded.

"I said no!" Aphrodite refused. She found his forcefulness very unpleasant. She would have gladly accepted if he had allowed her a little more time to gather herself. But now, she _really_ didn't feel in the mood.

"Leave her be!"

Ares stared at Hephaestus. He sneered in contempt. "What would someone as ugly as you have to say about us?"

Hephaestus rose from his seat and approached Ares. Many of the Gods were surprised by his boldness.

"You can't force her to do what you want. If she doesn't want to, _leave her alone_."

"Oh!" Ares mocked. "Just because you have a little attention from Athena, you think you can stand up to me?"

His cocky grin aggravated Hephaestus. "I won't stand by-"

"Silence, Hephaestus!" Aphrodite screamed, glaring at him.

No one saw that coming.

"I do not need _you_ defending me!" She tore her arm out of Ares' grip. "And you ever touch my like that again, Ares, I will make you suffer!"

She turned to her husband again. "Why in Hades would I need _your_ help?!"

"Did someone call my name?"

"Shut up!" Aphrodite screamed at Hades.

She turned back to Hephaestus. "We don't love each other! We don't care about each other! Why would I accept anything from you?!"

Hephaestus' shoulders sagged.

"I love you," he meekly put out.

That stopped Aphrodite in her tracks. It hadn't occurred to her that perhaps Hephaestus might have _still_ harboured feelings for her. But it was a stretch to think that she felt the exact same way. Nevertheless, seeing him with Athena made her furious.

"You say you love me, but I see you with her?! How dumb do you think I am, you ugly man?!"

Upon noticing Hephaestus slouch, Athena glared hotly at the Goddess of Love. "What is wrong with you?!"

"No, what is wrong with _you_?! You know full well that he is married to me! You scorn me for cheating on him, yet _you_ seem to be doing a fine job in aiming for his bed! You talk so much shit about justice and right, but here you are, trying to enthral a married man!"

The drama in the room was becoming intense. Secrets even the King and Queen didn't know about were being revealed.

Helios had never been so entertained in his entire life. He was rapidly eating popcorn, watching on as Athena and Aphrodite actually argued…over Hephaestus of all people!

Athena looked around. Everyone was eagerly awaiting her response.

She didn't disappoint.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Athena?" Hephaestus gasped in shock.

"Yes, Hephaestus, I'm in love with you. I wanted to get closer to you. But I would have never resorted to becoming your mistress. But it doesn't mean I will sit idly by while she disrespects you, while she takes advantage of you. So I'll ask again, Aphrodite. What are you going to do about it? Because I'm not backing down."

"Wow," Poseidon murmured. "Am I really seeing this? Virgin Athena has a thing for Hephaestus?"

"It appears so," Hestia added.

Aphrodite ground her teeth together. Her hands shook by her sides. She looked ready to explode.

"Do you want to fight me?" Athena coaxed, fingers flexing.

"I will warn you, Athena. If you harm her then you will have me to answer to," Ares said.

Athena gave him a dismissive glance. "I do not fear you, Ares. You may be the God of War and Discord, but you're not the only one who has witnessed many battles."

"Tch." Ares frowned at Athena, angered by her insolence.

"This has nothing to do with you, Athena! This is between me and him!"

"Is it?" Hephaestus inquired. "Have you even thought about me at all?"

"What?"

"Throughout the entire marriage, I've tried being there for you every time. I've tried getting to know you. But have you even tried getting to know me? Have you ever tried seeing past my physical flaws?"

"What the hell does that matter?!"

"Did someone ca-"

"Hell! I said hell! So shut up, Hades!"

"You never made a hint of effort," Hephaestus concluded.

"I never wanted it-"

"Yes, yes, it was _forced._ I'm getting tired of hearing that," Athena sighed

"Stay out of this!" Aphrodite rebuked.

"The marriage was never really anything important. It didn't stop you from doing whatever the hell you wanted. It didn't stop you from fucking around behind my back," Hephaestus gritted out.

Aphrodite banged a hand on her chest. Her eyes filled with boiling fury. She was sick and tired of people pegging her wrong. "THAT IS MY NATURE! It is what I do! It is what I've always done! You don't understand me! You don't understand that it's something I've lived with all my life!"

"But do you understand me? Do you understand how that makes me feel? Can't you even change a little bit for my sake? I know you don't love me at all. But you must truly hate me not take how I feel into considering when you do these things."

"What about you?" She choked out. "You're the same as any man. All you love is my beauty. You lust after me. All you want is pleasure."

"No!" Hephaestus. "All this time, that's what you thought of me?! I wanted your heart! Even if we never made love, your heart was all that mattered!"

That…kind of made sense, she guessed. He never asked for sex, never requested it. She was floored that his reason wasn't what she suspected.

But still.

"You can't honestly expect me to change, especially for someone I have no feelings for!"

Hephaestus' head dropped. It was crushing, but true.

"Heed her no mind," Athena cooed her partner. "All I hear from her are excuses."

"What did you say, bitch?!"

"You heard me, Aphrodite. Anyone can change, you're just too selfish to do so."

Aphrodite growled.

She started storming away from the scene.

Ares tried to grab her hand, but she roughly pulled away.

"Don't touch me!"

Silence was felt after she left.

"…Shit, my hair burned the popcorn," Helios commented.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atenna had just gathered her much needed water. Her blade was coming together perfectly. It wouldn't be long before it was complete.

She walked purposely to her chambers, determined to finish her masterpiece.

She had to show her father what she had done. The fact they shared the same love for crafting was godsend.

She opened the door to her chamber-

"Where the hell were you?!"

And was thoroughly surprised by a raving Goddess of Love.

She was huddled in a corner. Her body was moulded into a ball.

Even from her vantage point, Atenna could tell that Aphrodite was depressed.

"What's wrong, my lady?"

"Everything, that's what."

"Do you mind elaborating?"

"…Hephaestus and I got into a fight," she moaned, using her legs to cover her face.

"That is quite unfortunate. And what was the fight about?"

"The same old thing: our marriage, our 'love'."

"I see."

Atenna put the bucket near her working station and decided to join the seated Goddess.

The young Demigod looked in front of herself for a couple of minutes. It was after additional time she decided to speak.

"I do not think this marriage is fair on you."

Aphrodite's head shot up. She stared at Atenna in wonder.

"You're…siding with me?"

"Not really, but I think it's quite selfish for Father to expect so much from you. He forced you into this. It's not fair that you must just keep quiet and take it."

"Exactly! Finally, someone who understands me!"

Atenna giggled at the Goddess' enthusiasm. "It's not hard once you think about it."

The smile she wore disappeared. "My lady, isn't it time for you to end this courtship?"

"…You can do that?"

"If Father talks to Lord Zeus about it, I'm sure the King of Gods would relinquish his hold on you. After all, it was Lord Zeus who gave you away to Father in the first place."

"Yeah, you're right." She hadn't even thought of that. So much had happened that even the simplest of things escaped her.

"I…you left your ore in my chambers," Hephaestus said. He stood by the doorway, awkward and all.

Atenna offered a sad smile. She had not meant to be too critical with regards to their predicament. But it was too late to take anything back.

"Thank you, Father."

"I'll just leave it here." He dropped the ore inside her room and swiftly left.

Aphrodite had her eyes on the door even after he was gone. "He heard everything, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did," Atenna answered.

Aphrodite didn't know what his hasty retreat meant. She had half a mind to think that he had just run away to Athena like a wounded puppy.

She narrowed her eyes. What a coward.

Well, he wasn't getting away from her this time. She would force him to talk to Zeus about their separation, no matter how much he selfishly wanted to keep her under his thumb.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here."

Aphrodite stared at the papers in her hands.

She had been determined to find Hephaestus and give him a stern talking to. But, to her surprise, he came to her.

"What is this?" she asked.

"They are the papers to our separation. Just sign each page with your name and our union will be finished."

That threw her off, because that was the very last thing she was expecting from him.

She looked into his eyes, and saw remorse and guilt plaguing him.

"I am so sorry, Aphrodite. I have been so selfish in my ways. I did not take into account that I truly made you miserable. I arrogantly held on to the hope that maybe one day, you'd change how you see me. I have disregarded your feelings, your worth. Forgive me, for I am not worthy."

He got on his hands and knees. His head was bowed so low that it nearly touched the ground.

Aphrodite was at a loss for words. She didn't know how to react. Here was a God, a _God,_ on his hands and knees, begging her pardon.

"Is this what you want?" she whispered.

"I only wanted to make you happy. I realise that cannot do so. I don't want to force you into anything, I've already made that mistake once. I am setting you free."

She nodded her head while she read the papers. Finally, _finally,_ something that made sense.

She raised a hand in the air and a pen quickly manifested. She signed the papers carefully, slowly.

Once she was done, she offered them to her now ex-husband. "Get up, you're forgiven."

Hephaestus rose to his feet and tried taking the papers, but Aphrodite held on.

"I want to know a few things. Did you divorce me because of Athena?"

"No. Athena has nothing to do with this."

His façade was just, so she knew he could not be lying.

"Are you still in love with me?" She had no idea why she wanted to know, but she did.

"I am," He answered, no hint of hesitation. "I doubt I'll ever stop loving you."

She had her answers and she was genuinely satisfied.

She let him take the papers, sealing their separation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, Lady Aphrodite. It's been six months since I've last seen you. How are you?"

Aphrodite was huddled in the same corner, using her legs to shield her face.

Atenna pursed her lips. The Goddess of Love was depressed again?!

"Uh…my lady, what's wrong?"

"…You know about it too, right?"

"About what?" Atenna queried, confused.

"Hephaestus and Athena are engaged."

Mentally sighing, Atenna stopped her crafting and joined Aphrodite.

"Yes, I am aware of Father's engagement to Lady Athena."

"Oh…"

"You certainly don't sound thrilled by such news," Atenna noted.

"Because I'm not." It was hard for Atenna to see how she really felt. Aphrodite still hid between her legs.

"Why is that?" It was actually truly confusing to Demigod. Aphrodite wanted her freedom so terribly, so why was she so down knowing Hephaestus was going to marry Athena?

"…" Aphrodite hid her head further.

This seemed like something important, for she had never actually known the Goddess of Love to be as hesitant as that moment.

"Because mmhmmhmh."

Atenna couldn't get the rest of the sentence. "Excuse me, my lady?"

There was a rough sigh and then, "Because I think I'm in love with him."

"…Eh?"

"You heard me, Atenna," that was the first time she had ever said her name, "I think I've fallen for him."

"Okay?" Atenna drawled, thinking it over. "…I am honestly lost."

"Me too. I don't know how it happened…It just…came out of nowhere!"

"I don't think that's practical. Something must have happened to bring these feeling about."

Aphrodite's head rose a bit. "…I think I miiight know the reason? But I'm not sure."

"Then please explain, my lady."

"Well, two months ago, I had sex with Ares for the first time ever since he came back. It… didn't feel as good as it used to. And I felt miserable the more we did it."

Atenna was blushing mildly. Talking about sex was one thing. But she was in the presence of a Goddess who embodied sex appeal – details were a given.

"We did _everything_ that night: doggystyle, missionary, standing, showering, oral, even anal! Nothing made me cum! In fact, Ares enjoyed himself waaaaayyy more than I did…the bastard."

Atenna coughed, too much information was an understatement.

"But," this time, even Aphrodite was blushing herself. "When I finally _did_ cum – which was _once_ – it was because I pictured Hephaestus in my head."

Atenna stared at the huddled frame beside her in astonishment. Lady Aphrodite got off to her father? She didn't see that coming.

"Ever since then, I've been confused. I didn't have sex with Ares after that. The damn pig can use his fingers for all I care."

"So you haven't had sex this entire time?"

"No."

"…Isn't that bad for someone like you?"

Aphrodite understood Atenna meant no offence, so she decided to let that little slip slide.

"It _is_ bad. I need sex, but I just haven't been able to get around to doing it. It just feels so…plain now."

Atenna nodded. "Let's go back then, you think seeing my father when you orgasmed means you love him?"

"You make it sound stupid, but you don't understand. For someone like me, visualising anyone at my highest peak of pleasure _means_ something. I haven't been able to get him out of my mind ever since…Geez! I hate this!"

"You hate being in love with my father?"

"Of course not! It's just…why now? _Why_ when a relationship with him is impossible?"

"Maybe it's a test you need to get through."

"Meaning what?"

"I know little myself, but I'm sure these feeling came for a reason. All you have to do is figure out what to do with them."

"But…he's engaged."

"Yes, he's _engaged_ , not married."

"Does he even still love me?"

"I'm sure he does. He's told you that much, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, he has."

"Then half of the work is already done."

"…Thanks."

"Anytime, my lady."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Athena snuggled on Hephaestus' shoulder. They were walking hand-in-hand to the family breakfast.

She sighed wistfully, staring in content at her engagement ring.

Life was so good to her right now.

"Are you alright, Athena?"

"Just fine, my love. I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Us." She smiled at him sweetly.

Hephaestus smiled back. He found her happiness quite contagious.

Athena looked in front of her and her mood immediately darkened.

"Hephaestus, I need to talk to you," Aphrodite said, standing in their way.

Athena wasn't amused. "Is there something I can help you with, Aphrodite?" She was just being courteous.

Aphrodite frowned. "I wish to speak to Hephaestus."

"About what?"

Aphrodite's lips thinned. "That is between me and him."

"I see-"

"Whatever you have to say to him, you can say to me – his _fiancé,_ " Athena interrupted her partner.

She struggled not to flinch at Athena's arrogance, but she kept her eyes on the man she needed to talk to. "Will you talk to me, Hephaestus?"

Hephaestus noticed Aphrodite's odd posture. Something was strange with the way she was acting.

Even now, that worried him.

"Athena, it's okay. I can-"

"No, it's not okay."

He was surprised by her vehemence.

"What business do you have with him, Aphrodite? He set you free. Weren't you the one who didn't want to be in his presence any longer? He is an 'ugly man', right? So why would you be so interested in speaking with someone that disgusts you so much."

Aphrodite silently cursed Athena. Bitch had a good memory.

"I'm not talking to you!"

"Well, _I'm_ talking to you!"

Hephaestus grew nervous. He didn't want things escalating negatively. He had enough of drama.

But sadly, it wasn't his choice to make.

"Hephaestus, my love, could you wait for me here?" Athena requested.

He nodded numbly, unsure what she was up to.

"You and me, in that room," she told Aphrodite, indicating a room next to them.

"I didn't come-"

"Now." Athena wasn't asking.

Aphrodite glared at her. But she was tired of fighting her off, so she followed anyway.

Once they were inside, Athena closed the door behind her.

"Explain yourself," she ordered.

Aphrodite wasn't in the mood to bow down to someone else. "I don't answer to you. I came to see Hephaestus. Do me a favour and don't get in my way."

"A favour? I owe you nothing of the sort. If you want to speak with Hephaestus, you have to get through me."

"Excuse me?" Aphrodite hissed.

"You heard me very clearly. I won't allow you near him."

"Why?!"

"He has suffered enough because of you."

"That's enough! Get out of my way!"

She tried to go to the door, but Athena blocked her path. "If you leave Hephaestus alone, I'll let you go."

"I will not!" Aphrodite rebuked.

Athena's eyes turned cold.

When Aphrodite was in reach, Athena grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

The Goddess of Love hissed in pain. She was surprised that Athena actually attacked her. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm warning you," Athena said softly, but the edge in her voice was prominent, "leave him alone."

"Unhand me, you bitch!"

Athena pushed Aphrodite away from her, watching as the Goddess of Love struggled to keep herself upright. "I'll ask only once more. Will you leave him in peace?"

"Never!" was the spiteful response.

"Then I'll force you."

Athena took a fighting stance. She stared unwaveringly at Aphrodite.

 _So she wants to fight me, does she? I'll show her!_

Aphrodite charged at Athena. She cocked her hand back and shot a fist aimed at the Goddess of Righteousness' face.

Athena effortlessly caught the flimsy attack. She turned around and flipped Aphrodite over her head. The Goddess of Love hit the ground bellow her harshly.

Aphrodite groaned in discomfort. That hurt like hell! It seemed that Athena wasn't holding anything back.

"We are two different beings, Aphrodite. You are a lover, I am a fighter. There is no possible way you can beat me."

Aphrodite struggled to look at Athena. Her body hurt from the harsh landing.

But when their eyes connected, Athena witnessed something she hadn't seen before from her rival.

Fire, passion, determination.

"You've…always been on his side. You've always thought nothing but the worst of me. But what about him?!"

"What about him?"

"You think of me as nothing more than someone who took advantage of him. But you see Hephaestus as nothing more than a victim. Your love for him has blinded you to his faults. All you see is the perfect man, nothing more."

Athena scowled at Aphrodite accusations, but she was cut off from retorting.

"Well, you're wrong! He has flaws, both inside and out! He has acknowledged those faults to me! He has realised his wrongdoings! He _isn't_ perfect! He has made mistakes! I have made many mistakes…and I'm done running away from responsibility."

"Responsibility? What the hell are you talking about?"

Aphrodite's glare turned feral. "I won't let you stop me from seeing him!"

She staggered to her feet. "You can beat me to the ground as many times as you want. You can hit me over and over and _over_ again! I will _never_ stop pursuing him! I will _never_ give up on him!"

Athena's eyes widened the more she heard Aphrodite's tirade. It couldn't be?

Aphrodite raised a hand and pointed a finger at Athena.

"I swear to you now, you will not stop me! You know it too, don't you, Athena?"

"By the Gods," Athena murmured. She would have never believed what her eyes were showing her if she wasn't right there.

"You're in love with him." It wasn't a question. The truth was glaringly clear.

Aphrodite shut her mouth; she didn't think she needed to answer.

Athena looked down. After some time of self-deliberation, she nodded to herself slowly, as if accepting the revelation.

She went to the door and opened it.

"Hephaestus, may you please come in here?"

It didn't take long for the man to arrive, clouded with uncertainty.

"What's the matter? What happened?" he stuttered out.

Athena took her time scrutinising Aphrodite.

Aphrodite glared right back, aggravated that Athena wasn't leaving the room.

"I did not call him here just so you could talk to him," she said slowly, deliberately, as if reading the Goddess of Loves' mind.

That confused both individuals for different reasons.

The Goddess of Wisdom took off her engagement ring, surprising Hephaestus.

"What is the meaning of this, Athena?" he asked.

Athena handed the ring to him.

"Why?" He sounded hurt.

It pained her to see him like that, but it was necessary.

She looked into his eyes, hers intense.

"You will give me and Aphrodite three months respectively. In those six months, Aphrodite and I will be with you in turn. After that, you will choose who you love the most."

She turned to the Goddess of Love and peered at her. "Is that fair?"

Aphrodite looked down. Athena could tell she was considering the proposal.

After some time, she finally had an answer. "Yes."

Athena nodded and turned to a bewildered God of Smithing. "Since I am your fiancé, your first three months will be with me…Do you have a problem with that, Aphrodite?"

"…No."

"Good. I will leave you two to talk."

Once Athena left, Hephaestus turned a confused stare to Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite, what's going on? I don't understand."

Aphrodite sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You told him everything?"

"Yes, I did."

"What did he say?"

Aphrodite smiled for the first time in a _long_ time. "He loves me back, and he understands why we're doing this."

Atenna paused and cupped her chin, thinking. "Aren't you threatened by Lady Athena taking advantage of him? It has been quite a while since that proposal had been commenced."

Aphrodite snorted. "She can do whatever she wants for three more days. After that, he's _mine_."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Y-You what?" Hephaestus squeaked.

"I want you to be my first," Athena repeated.

"Right now?" Hephaestus stuttered.

"Yes, I cannot stem my desires any longer. I have three more days with you. Please, make me your woman."

Hephaestus didn't know what to say. The request came out of nowhere. He didn't know if he could refuse her.

"I love you," she said softly, trailing kisses on his neck. The bed was big enough for the both of them, but she clung to him tightly.

"I love you too," he said, liking how her hands felt rubbing his body.

He looked up, unsure if this was the right thing to do. "Do you really want to do it, with someone like me?"

Athena paused her ministration. She noted the self-doubt in his words.

"This is my answer."

She devoured his lips, moaning in rapture when he responded to her.

"Take me," she said breathlessly. "Take me now!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh by the Gods! Oh! Oh! Oh!"

Aphrodite clicked her tongue. She pouted in irritation.

"Hephaestus, I love you! I love-I love you-I love you!"

"Geez," Aphrodite sneered, "I never knew the Virgin Goddess was so vocal."

"Something's coming!"

"Oh by Zeus," Aphrodite groaned. "This is getting ridiculous."

She glanced at Atenna, who was happily busy with her work.

"How can you be so nonchalant when you father is rutting just a few metres away? They've been fucking each other for almost three days!"

Atenna didn't answer. It was like she was ignoring the Goddess.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh, Hera! Thank you so much for this gift!"

Aphrodite huffed and decided to focus on something else that didn't pique her arousal.

"ATENNA!" she shouted.

Said girl jumped in surprise. She quickly turned to Aphrodite and hurriedly took out her earplugs.

"Yes, my lady. Did you say something?"

"…Never mind."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hephaestus!" Aphrodite yelled over Athena's moans, banging on the door in anger. "…Get out of there, bitch! It's my turn!"

Things ceased almost immediately.

Aphrodite only had to wait a couple of minutes before the door opened.

Athena stepped out. Her dishevelled form twitched occasionally. Her robe's strap fell on one of her shoulders. She had a stupid grin plastered on her face. Her eyes were almost absent to reality, glazed over in lingering ecstasy.

Aphrodite was rendered speechless at the sight. Athena looked thoroughly sated.

Hephaestus came into view and was immediately glomped by the ex-Virgin.

She pampered him with kisses, giggling crazily between each breath of air she took.

"I love you so much," she repeated over and over again like a broken record.

Aphrodite had to pull her away from him.

"Hey! You had your chance! He's mine now!"

Athena hadn't even registered her presence. She just stared at Hephaestus like a schoolgirl with a crush.

She decided to leave, not before blowing her lover a kiss. "I'll wait for you, my darling."

Aphrodite gave a satisfied nod when Athena left. Damn, the bitch must have really been fucked stupid.

And that got her curious.

"So...uhm…Aphrodite. What do you want to do?" Hephaestus asked hesitantly.

She turned to him, and the smile she gave made him feel uncomfortable.

"You're fucking me. Right now."

She didn't wait for him to respond, leading him into his chambers and closing the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…Oh my God! Oh Fuck! Oh Fuck! OH FUCK!"

"…Fuck me, baby. Fuck me hard-AH!

"…Zeus, where have you been all my life, you wild animal!"

Atenna looked behind her from her crafting. "Uh…Lady Athena?"

"What!"

"Pray tell, why are you here in my chambers?"

"…I don't know."

"Fuck! I'm cumming again!"

Atenna grimaced, and put on her earplugs again. She turned back to her work but decided to comment on the huddled form of the irritated Goddess of War. "You may be immortal, my lady, but you can't stay here forever. It's already been two months."

"Ah! Hephaestus, I love you! Fuck me as much as you want! I'll only fuck you! God, I don't need anyone else!"

Athena pouted further. "…Lucky bitch."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah! Hephaestus!"

Aphrodite's body spasmed as she orgasmed for…she really lost count how many time's he made her a woman.

She flopped on top of him, trying to catch her breath.

Hephaestus was breathing heavily, feeling spent as well. Words couldn't describe how amazing sex with Aphrodite was. It was different from Athena, but both were still wonderful.

But he wanted more.

"Tired?" she whispered, grinding against him. She enjoyed how he immediately reacted inside her.

"A little…Do you think we could talk?"

"We're talking now."

"I mean, get to know each other. I've...always wanted that ever since I fell for you."

Aphrodite paused, then smiled warmly at him. "That's kind of overdue, isn't it?"

She clasped their hands together, and got comfortable on his chest. "It's my last day, so I can do that."

"Are you sure?"

She kissed him on his lips, cheekily giving him tongue. Once she was certain he had run out of breath, she broke their heavy make-out session. "Yes. So tell about yourself, _darling._ "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was time for him to choose. He knew he had no choice, but it still hurt for him to do so. He _couldn't_ pick someone. He just _couldn't_. He loved them both so much, and he was so happy they felt the same way about him.

So he shocked them all when he said, "I'm sorry. I can't choose between you two. I love you both very much. I think it's best that we ended things here before I hurt any of you."

He left breakfast, never noticing the hurt stares cast upon him.

"Well," Aphrodite drawled, "that was a disaster."

"Trapping him at breakfast…I'm never listening to you again."

"Hey, you wanted this just as much as I did!"

"So let me get this straight. Both Aphrodite and Athena have the hots for Hephaestus? Yet the guy can't choose which one to be his bride?" Poseidon listed.

"That's pretty much what I saw," Helios said.

"What a wuss. He's unbelievably lucky to not have one but _two_ Goddesses after his heart, and he can't even pick one!" Hermes laughed, but it was short lived when a sword landed near his throat.

"I dare you to say that again," Athena said nonchalantly, but the danger in her words was there.

Hermes gulped, finding it hard to speak.

"Athena, put your blade away," Zeus said. "This is a breakfast feast. No fighting."

"Yes, Zeus." She did as told, but her annoyance had not dwindled.

"What do we do now?" Aphrodite asked Athena.

"We have to find him. There is no way I'm letting him end it like this."

"Me too," Aphrodite chimed.

"He will choose me and that's that!" Athena announced proudly.

"In your dreams! He'll choose _me_!"

Hera didn't understand what had happened to promote changes in both Aphrodite and Athena's interaction. But she found it mildly entertaining.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So in the end, I still couldn't choose. I'm really pathetic."

The God of Smithing sat on his bed. He had been bad mouthing himself for close to thirty minutes.

They must have been pissed at him.

He wouldn't chalk it off. It was a natural reaction to rejection. He had yearned for love for such a long time, and when he finally got it, he chickened out.

What a coward he was.

"Hephaestus, open the door."

That sounded like Aphrodite. He guessed he should have expected her arrival soon enough.

He needed to apologise a little more.

He opened the door, and was surprised to see Athena on the other side as well. She didn't face him, looking away.

He felt saddened.

"I'm so-"

Aphrodite put her hand to stop him from talking. "Listen to what we have to say."

He was confused, but waited.

Aphrodite sighed. "We're sorry for forcing you to choose between us."

"…Excuse me?"

"It was pretty low of us to expect that from you. We were aware you loved both of us, but it's clear now you love us equally, and choosing one over the other would have hurt you."

Athena chose that moment to continue. "So we won't force you so quickly. We'll wait patiently for your decision."

That was thoughtful of them, but he didn't think it was fair that he had to hurt the other by picking someone.

"I can't-"

"It's _okay_ ," Aphrodite insisted. "Even if it takes you an eternity, we'll wait."

"…I don't know what to say. I thank you." It was really nice of them.

"Great!" Aphrodite chirped, grabbing his hand and rubbing it against her breast.

"Let us continue from where we left off?"

Hephaestus blushed and sputtered, "B-but y-you sai-"

"I said I would wait. It doesn't mean we have to stop what we were doing."

She purred seductively, "I've missed you _so much._ "

She turned and stared blankly at Athena. "You may leave us."

"Oh hell no! I'm not leaving him here with you! My love, I've missed you more! Please allow me to show you how I feel!"

"Fah! You're just as horny as I am," Aphrodite noted.

"I am nothing like you, you whore!"

"I can _feel_ your arousal, you idiot. I'm the Goddess of Love _and_ Pleasure, which means I can sense _lust_ too _._ "

Athena puffed out her cheeks. She did not like the fact that Aphrodite had such abilities.

"Unless you want to join us, Hephaestus is mine for tonight."

"W-What?" Athena stuttered, blushing madly. "Why would I do that with you?!"

Aphrodite shrugged. "It's more for Hephaestus' sake. No doubt he would love to have the both of us in bed at the same time."

Athena actually spared him a nervous glance. "Is that true?"

Hephaestus' eyes danced around. That was every hot-blooded male's dream, but he did not think it was right to answer. He didn't want to offend anyone.

Unfortunately, the Goddesses could easily tell what his nervous silence meant.

"…Okay," Athena whispered, shocking both Hephaestus and Aphrodite.

"Wow, seriously?" Aphrodite had to ask.

Athena glared at her. "I'm not doing this for you, so no funny business!"

"…You must be hornier than I thought."

"I am not!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zeus was very confused with a few things. One, breakfast wasn't as chaotic as all the other days. Two, Hades was actually snickering for some reason. And three, Aphrodite and Athena were smiling. They weren't even normal smiles. The King of Gods had satisfied a lot of woman in the past, so he knew exactly what _those_ smiles meant.

He should be proud. He _was_ proud. Someone had actually fucked Athena and lived!

The two Goddesses sighed dreamily in unison. Almost everyone noticed their blissful behaviour.

"Am I missing something here?" Helios inquired.

Artemis decided to ask. "What is wrong with you guys?"

"We had a threesome last night," Aphrodite said absentmindedly, twirling a strand of her long hair.

Silence.

"Oh?" Hestia said, sounding amused. "Was it good?"

"Really, _really_ good," the Goddesses said together.

"Hephaestus?"

"Hephaestus…" they gushed in unison.

"Hmm. Perhaps I should have a shot at him?" Hestia entertained.

"No way, bitch! He belongs to us!" was the immediate refusal.

Poseidon held on to Hephaestus' shoulder. "I take back every mean thing I've ever said about you."

"You've said mean things about me?"

"Uhh…never mind."

"You really lost out, didn't you, Ares?" Hermes asked the man next to him, nudging his shoulder teasingly.

The God of War said nothing, but anyone could tell through his dark aura that he was not happy losing Aphrodite to someone so ugly.

She had never been _that_ giddy after _they_ had sex. Seeing her so deliriously happy really tore at his ego.

 _One of these days, I will destroy you, Hephaestus!_

Seething wasn't going to do him any favours, though.

Zeus gained the attention of his wife. "Will you speak with him now?"

"Not yet." She was smiling, looking on at her son's happiness. "But I certainly will soon."

She could finally see her chance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atenna had finally finished her blade. It looked beautiful, the silver metal glistened with intricate patterns.

"It's done. That took a lot out of me."

She smiled proudly, holding her creation in tender practice.

"I can't wait to show him what I've made."

She was sure he would be proud of her. He was a kind individual after all.

"Greetings, Atenna."

Atenna turned around. She had hardly noticed the new visitor until that moment.

"Lady Persephone? How may I be of service?"

Persephone was one Goddess who was almost never around. She hardly left the Underworld. But strangely, she had visited Atenna a few times, if only just to see the newcomer.

The Goddess looked down and wrung her hands together, nervously shifting on each foot. "I need some advice."

"From me? I don't understand how I can be of any significance to you."

Persephone blinked at her. "Aphrodite has told me animatedly of your assistance in her union with Hephaestus."

Atenna embarrassingly chuckled. "That was hardly my doing, my lady. I only said what I thought was right."

"So then can you do the same for me?"

"Of course, but what might be the problem?"

"...I need Hades to notice me. Damn fool would rather laugh at flies than acknowledge my existence."

"Eh...I see."

* * *

 _ **FIN (?)**_

 _ **Sorry for the initial ambiguous ending! I was just really exhausted and I couldn't think of how to finish such a long one-shot at midnight! But it's good now! Tell me what you think! I put in a lot of time into this and it would be awesome to hear some feedback! It would also help if you could highlight the errors I made, too! R &R please!**_


End file.
